


Last Meal

by snowshus



Category: Mansions of Madness (Board Game)
Genre: Art, Cocktail Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/pseuds/snowshus
Summary: Well looks like it's the end of world, pull up a chair and have a drink
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Last Meal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quin/gifts).



Welcome to the age of prohibition! As the darkness presses in from behind the veil there is nothing to do but head down to the speak-easy in the basement of La Belle Luna and get yourself a drink to help you face the horrors that lie beyond.

The rum runners have gone missing. The only clues to what happened is the empty crates lined up on the docks. So that means it’s the local bathtub gin for everyone. But don’t worry we have plenty to doctor it up, make it palatable. Come. Sit. Drink. What better way to spend the end of days?

Perhaps you’d like to try our Dreaming Dog. It’s a simple mix of gin and pineapple juice with a touch of midori to shake things up. I got the recipe from a man who came through not long ago. He told me he’d dreamed of this time, of terrible and beautiful worlds beyond our own and the creatures that spilled out of them and into our streets. He said he would stop them, but who knows.

Though you look a bit more sophisticated than him. Perhaps you’d prefer the drink his well dressed friend ordered: the Ill-Gotten Gains. It's a very sweet drink, mixing a little chocolate liqueur, a little amaretto, some grenadine, normally I’d mix in some rum but like I said-today it’s just gin.

Too sweet for you? Well perhaps you’d like this drink, taught to me by a beautiful woman who came all the way from Nigeria to try and stop this madness. Talking to her helped soothe my spirits some, perhaps drinking her Spirit Reviver will soothe yours. Part mango juice and part dry vermouth with limoncello and gin shaken together and swirled with some peppermint. It brings you back to yourself.

No? Well if you’re interested in exploring the darkness hidden behind the curtain the Yellow King might be the drink for you. Lovely young lady used to come in here with her book, drinking that and reading her cursed play. It’s half pineapple juice and half mango with creme de banana, triple sec, and gin.

Or perhaps this one. I made it for an accomplished martial artist who used to come in here looking for her destiny. I called it Young Grasshopper, bit of a joke from those new funny picture movies. She didn’t laugh either. She did like the drink though. Some midori, some lychee liqueur and some coconut milk with a sugar rim. It doesn’t have much in common with the classic grasshopper, other than being green but it does taste pretty good.

So what will it be?

Dreaming Dog:  
1.5 oz Gin  
4 oz Pineapple Juice  
Pour over a tall glass of ice  
Float 0.5 oz Midori on top

Ill-Gotten Gains:  
0.75 oz Gin  
0.75 oz Godiva Chocolate Liqueur (you can substitute any chocolate liqueur)  
0.75 oz Amaretto  
Teaspoon of Grenadine  
Shaken with ice and strained into a cocktail glass

Spirit Reviver:  
1 oz Gin  
1 oz sweet Vermouth  
1 oz Lemoncello  
1 oz Mango Juice  
1 teaspoon Creme de Menthe  
Shaken with ice and strained into a cocktail glass

Yellow King:  
0.75 oz Pineapple Juice  
0.75 oz Mango Juice  
1 oz Gin  
1 oz Creme de Banana  
0.75 oz Triple Sec (you can substitute a different orange liqueur as long as it is either yellow or clear colored)  
Shaken together and poured over a tall cup of ice

Young Grasshopper:  
0.75 oz Midori  
0.75 oz Lychee Liqueur  
0.75 oz Coconut milk  
Shaken together with ice and strained into a cocktail glass  
Optional: sugared rim


End file.
